Oliver
''"You think by cutting your hair, changing your shirt, wearing sunglasses, you can fool me???" '' — Barnham to Oliver, mistaking him for Klavier, Season 3 Oliver is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Haemokinetic (Blood) Constructs) Oliver/Matt/Matthew/Schneider has the ability to draw people’s or his own blood and turn them into tools, objects, weapons or any item he can ever think of. Using his own blood: The objects he constructs are indestructible and unrenderable by any force, energy or other mutant powers but his own. This however, costs him lots of disadvantages. Using other people’s blood: The objects he constructs will be very weak compared to the constructions of his own blood, however they are still durable to a limited extent. *Rapid Blood Healing Schneider’s blood is heavily enriched with unique regenerative properties. When he constructs/solidifies his blood, the unique properties will be converted, changing the blood into a completely indestructible matter. This allows him to create weapons out of his blood, without ‘inconveniently’ healing his targets. However, it is possible to transfuse his blood towards anyone regardless their blood types, to give the recipient(s) a one-time boost of physical recovery speed. Limitations/Disadvantages: # Drawing blood out of his body is definitely not painless. # Despite having regenerative blood healing, if Oliver exerts his own blood to construct objects--that amount of blood will not be restored/regenerated until he disintegrates/melts the constructs back into blood form (e.g: he constructs 1 litre of blood, his body will forever be lacked of that 1 litre of blood until he disintegrates the construct). This disadvantage forces him to limit his own blood constructs into the amount his physique can bear. # Constructing large amount of his blood will render him weak (due to lack of blood) or even kill him. His blood healing can’t be used to cheat his blood constructs. # Constructing large amount of other people’s blood might require extreme concentration. Roll Buffs: * r6 for healing, cooldown = 2 cycles (his 2 turns) * Minimum - 6 hp for transfusing blood (healing others) * +2 for blocking and speed of constructing blood Constructs - His blood (indestructible/unrenderable) * ⅔ chance to break opponents’ successful block (r3, 1 = fail). * Permanent - hp for every construction until he melts them back to liquid form (amount may vary). Constructs - Others’ blood * +3 for first durability roll, +2 for the second, +1 for the third, no buff for the next. * -3 for opponent’s first damage roll, -2 for the second, -1 for the third, no debuff for the next. (Armor) Anemia: -3 for physical if his hp reaches 3 or less. Items: * - Personality *Calm (Mostly) Background Schneider was adopted by young German newlyweds (humans) from an orphanage, and was later raised in a rich Christian family--which later shaped his mindset that killing is a horrible sin which shall never be committed. He discovered his mutation at the age of 16, when he and his parents were trapped in a glass elevator during an apartment building collapse. He could remember himself screaming in pain as thick lines of blood came out of his body (which soon regenerated and removed the pain in a split second afterwards). The blood somehow turned into something similar to a crowbar, which he used to destroy the elevator glass. The entire people inside the elevator including his family was saved and managed to escape the building before it was fully leveled. His human family loved him--yet feared him as well, that they eventually decided to send the young man to study abroad. The naive Matthew was totally oblivious to this reasoning. Schneider was actually one of the blood-mutant triplets who were taken into one illegal scientific research facility for Mutagen research and experiments. At some point the research facility was raided and temporarily--publicly closed down. The baby triplets however, were reported to be among the very few subjects who were nowhere to be found. Trivia *So far, Oliver is the only character whose buffs have been reworked for more than 3 times. *Oliver's faceclaim is younger Klavier Gavin from Apolo Justice: Ace Attorney. Category:Characters Category:Mutants